


In Your Mind's Eye

by fictional_lynx567



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_lynx567/pseuds/fictional_lynx567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a really short little thing i wrote, probably won't expand on it, i was just bored and sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Mind's Eye

Gerard pushed his head under Frank’s chin and fitted his body against Frank’s, and one arm under and one arm over him, a leg slung over Frank's hips. It was a tight fit on the single bed, but Gerard didn’t care. Frank held him tighter, and kissed his hair fondly. School had been harder today; he had the black eye and split lip to prove it. He was an easy target with dyed black hair, feminine features and eyeliner, but Frank loved him for all of it. All of it, all of him. He wanted to tell Gerard this, except Gerard already knew how Frank felt about him. He believed that Frank loved him, but he didn’t love himself. That’s what Frank wanted to change- to help Gerard see himself the way Frank saw him. But he was clever, despite what his grades said. He knew that the way to do this wasn’t all to do with kind words and compliments, it was also with little things, little gestures and touches and smiles. Little things like this. So he carried on watching whatever dumb film they were watching and held Gerard against him, content to just think about Gerard until he drifted off black hair and pale skin still lingering in his mind’s eye.


End file.
